


Forever Gone

by Levi_Ackerman_is_bae



Series: A Series of Nightmares Come True [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, Big Sisters, Depression, Good and Evil, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Infant Death, Little Sisters, Sad Ending, Social Anxiety, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, based on real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae/pseuds/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae
Summary: My sister was my everything. I would've given anything to get her back.





	Forever Gone

My sister was born with only one kidney. 

It had something to do with mom having a rough pregnancy. She'd refused to have a C-section when the doctors insisted that she needed to have one. She was strong. Which I think is why my baby sister was strong too. She made it out happy and healthy. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I spent a long time just holding her tiny hand and caressing her little face as she cried. 

After that she would only ever calm down whenever I rubbed my thumb over her cheek. She would cry and cry until either my mom or I had her in our arms. On her second day, she laughed when mom made a joke about how she found out she'd been pregnant (she had seen a couple of small kids running around on her vacation and said 'glad we aren't having anymore kids,' and suddenly realizing that she'd screwed herself over). It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard. I spent over a month waiting to hear that wonderful sound again. She became my life. I'd never been great at interacting with other people, but now whenever I had her with me I always gained the courage to reply. And she helped me love and stop hurting. She was all of me. 

I could tell you so many stories about how much she meant to me, but I'll save you the details. All you really need to know is that she's dead now. 

I don't know how I screwed this one up so badly, or at least I still believe it was my fault. It was something a normal baby could have lived with, but we didn't notice fast enough and before long her kidney wasn't working and she was already flat-lining. 

And that's the story. It's not much of a story, but it's true. It's the thing that's been tearing me apart for a year now. Today would actually be the anniversary of her death. The same day I'll die. See, this isn't just a story. It's also a suicide note. 

I'm sorry. 


End file.
